Where She Belongs
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Captain Leviana is not without flaws. She is more than just Humanity's Strongest. She is a woman in love. / Written for the second RivaMika Week Day 7: Alternate Universe (Gender-swap) / Male!MikasaxFem!Levi, more warnings inside.


**Day 7: Alternate Universe (Sex-swap)**

**Title: Where She Belongs**

**Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: AU and gender-bent characters (well that's the prompt), using present tense, possible misstypo and grammar errors, possible OOC (though I did my best to keep them in-chara along with some adjustment to match the natural/basic gender trait), very little implicit mature content far in the back.**

**A/N: I found this picture of gender-swapped characters of SnK that got me hooked. All just looks handsome/pretty while stays in-chara (except Jean, and maybe Annie). I don't know the source of this picture because I found it while lurking at Levi's fanpage on Facebook.**

**By the way, the gender-swapped characters are Levi (Leviana), Mikasa (Misaki, and I copied the name from a fanfic I read on FFn, so I don't own!), Eren (Ellen, because that's like his canon female version name), Armin (Aimee, sorry I suck at making names), and Hange (if you can call that gender-swap...)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, I obviously don't own the cover picture, and I do not make any commercial profit from this fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Sometimes sex and gender do not limit one's strength and ability. This statement sounds very true when you look at Captain Leviana. A woman with unknown age, though vastly believed that she's in her late-twenties, who leads the Special Operation Squad of the Scouting Legion. She is entitled as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, excels in both 3DMG and hand-to-hand combat, and most importantly, is famous for her sheer beauty. Leviana has somewhat become a living legend among the soldiers and trainees.

Ellen, Misaki and Aimee once saw her during their trainee days; the Scouting Legion had just come back from their expedition, with Commander Erwin and Captain Leviana riding at the foremost front, their backs straight and heads held high even when people threw angry insults at them. Misaki, being the tallest out of the three, managed to get a better view. He was particularly curious at this woman people call as The Strongest, and thus couldn't take his eyes off her.

Misaki's first impression was, _isn't she just a common female?_

However, his senses were blocked out completely when the woman swept her eyes through the crowd, and accidentally met his gaze.

Sparks flew.

.:.:.

"Heh, so this is the prodigy from 104th trainee? The man worth one hundred soldiers?" Leviana mocks in her best nonchalant tone. "You must be kidding me."

Misaki clenches his fists until they turn white and bones can be seen, but he doesn't retort back. He knows better than to challenge this woman, who heartlessly kicked the shit out of Ellen, and kept a bored expression then. He knows far better. Revenge is best served cold, right?

The raven-haired woman stands only an inch away from him, checking his postures and muscles. She gives a dissatisfied frown that seems to get deeper with each passing second. It turns into a scowl particularly at the sight of his red scarf. Leviana cocks her head backward to look straight into his dark orbs—because as much as she loathes it, she only reaches his chin with her full height—and _growls_.

"Get your gears, Ackerman, and show me what you've got with that lousy body of yours."

His blood is boiling, but he tries his best to keep a flat face. He trots to the heap of gears, and catches Ellen and Aimee as he puts them on. They are standing side by side, green and blue eyes heavy with concern. Even from this distance he can easily read their mind: _don't defy her don't anger her pleasepleaseplease_.

He understands their worry. He has witnessed how ruthless the captain can be, along with them. But in his opinion, it is more the reason to prove himself to her. He isn't going to let a mere short woman trample on his dignity so easily. The tables will be turned, and her smug smirk will fall, replaced with shame.

Misaki readies his gear, and instantly fires the wires at Leviana's command. He flies at top speed, through branches and leaves, and when he spots the fake titan he draws two blades from the sheath. With little effort he slices its nape with clean, precise cut, then flies again. He feels the rush of adrenaline alongside the wind. Perhaps he can beat his own time record this time—fueled with cold anger, he runs impossibly fast in the air, leaving open napes in his wake.

A feeling of satisfaction starts to grow in the pit of his stomach, but it dies as quickly when a whirl of long, straight black hair appears from behind his back. Startled, he jerks backwards a little, allowing the intruder to get past him. Misaki watches in silent fury, and hidden fascination, as Leviana dances gracefully among the tangles of her own gears' wires. He can't deny the superior technique that brings her even faster than him (albeit a little unconventional).

When both of them reaches the earth once again—she five full seconds earlier—he admits, grudgingly, that there's no disobedience to her. Ever.

Well, maybe until the time he can get her to her knees.

.:.:.

Contrary to popular belief, Captain Leviana is _not_ without flaws.

Misaki finds out about this only a few days after his transfer to her squad. He is going to return to his room after bidding Ellen goodnight (the captain lets her sleep in the underground cell, that _snarky bastard_) when he runs into her, leaning to an open window and inspecting a single ring attached to a silver chain.

She doesn't show any sign of acknowledgement, so Misaki thinks he might as well ignore and stride past her. But then Leviana calls his name, in a silent brooding voice. "Oi. Ackerman."

"Captain," he salutes, right fist presses against his heart.

"At ease." The captain slowly turns her body sideways, reaching his stare with something he can only describe as vulnerability. (No, vulnerability should not even _exist_ in her dictionary.) It is then that he realizes her cravat is undone, revealing a long, inviting neck. She lets the ring dangle soundlessly at her eye level. "Why aren't you asleep yet, Cadet?"

He notices her tone is not as cold as usual. "Ellen had just finished the experiment conducted by Major Hange."

"And how does it concern you?"

Misaki narrows her eyes. "I make it my job to see her being perfectly fine after every experiment."

A dry laugh makes its way from the captain. Her face contorts in twisted amusement. "Are you her boyfriend or what, huh?"

"No," he grits his teeth. "Ellen is family."

Leviana studies his features for a moment before throwing her hand in a swat-like move. "I can care less. But I do care that one of my cadet is sight-seeing freely after the curfew." She wears the silver chain around her neck, the ring being nestled comfortably between her collarbones, and fixes her cravat with expert fingers. Once she's done, she straightens up and flicks her long hair back. "Go back to your quarter right now, Ackerman. If I catch you wandering about after your curfew again, the stable work is all yours."

As the woman walks off, Misaki idly wonders how she affords to be so swift and effective in battlefield with such long hair swaying along her every moves. He tries to picture her with shorter hair, preferably chin length like Aimee's, but the image just doesn't pop up in. Almost like he can't see her in any other way.

That night, Misaki dreams of her, in a simple white dress instead of the military uniform—a ring hangs around her neck, but another ring is neatly tucked around her finger.

.:.:.

Sometimes, Leviana just likes to tease one cadet of hers. It's a half-oriental, with pale white skin, dark eyes, and soft jet-black hair. At first she's just intrigued by some rumours about a real prodigy—maybe a little upset when peope say he might be on par with her, discuss the big possibility of him snatching her title as Humanity's Strongest. One snotty brat can't be that awesome. She knows she's acting a little snotty as well, but the hell with it. Her title is her pride, her proof of existence, as well as her promise to a beloved one.

But the first time she lays her eyes on him, Leviana immediately discovers a depth of darkness in his core, the same view she sees everytime she stands in front of a mirror, only this one is clad in manly features. The first time she witnesses the way he sways in air, sharp and deadly, she secretly grives—because once again, a young human will face deaths of comrades and family, as he lives on and on. As if the decayed bodies will serve as oil that keeps his flame of life lit eternally.

The long-haired captain feels something akin to sympathy as she watches her squad member train. Misaki is strong, but still very young and inexperienced. As much as she hates to admit his capability to be the next Humanity's Strongest, Leviana decides to train him personally. If he were to be crowned the title, might as well forge his ass to be more than suitable for it, she thinks.

Somewhere along the way, she finds herself not at all disturbed by his presence.

Misaki is cold and quiet and stoic, never sticking his nose into other people's business, yet still manages to be caring to those he values. Especially Ellen. Yeah, bless that girl. Every now and then Leviana will spot them talking in intimate whispers, and every time she will clutch her hands and walks away.

Even though Misaki says Ellen is family, Leviana knows something unspoken is going on between both of them. The way Misaki always steps up to protect her at any cost, the way he lifts her gently after Ellen goes unconscious, even the way his eyes perk up at the slightest mention of her name (or a none-too-subtle glare he sends to his captain at her slightest mention of the brunette's name), show it all.

The uneasiness in the pit of her stomach is inexplainable. Leviana only refers it as dismay—there is no time for little romance in this world, she knows that firsthand.

But she also cannot understand the slight giddy feeling everytime Misaki talks to her.

.:.:.

He finds the captain with the same ring in her hand.

Misaki goes to her room because he finds a letter directed at Leviana among the files she gave him that afternoon. He ponders for a while, whether to return it immediately or tomorrow, seeing that the clock has just struck eleven. But maybe the content is important, who knows, so he leaves his room and walks in long strides to hers.

But the door to her chamber is slightly ajar. Misaki, puzzled as well as confused at her unusual recklessness, peers into the dark room. He can easily make out her figure—lean body, long hair—sitting at the end of the bed, with a circular object between her thumb and forefinger. After some squinting Misaki realizes it's the same piece of jewellery she was staring at the other night, complete with its silver chain.

Not knowing what to do, Misaki finally decides to knock. At the first knock Leviana visibly stiffens, chunks the ring into her palm, then turns her body. Somehow Misaki can see that her shoulders relax a bit as she nods, allowing him to enter.

"You didn't close the door," he says.

The female ravenette frowns. "Well, that's my bad, but what the hell are you doing in front of my door at this hour?"

"A letter for you is mixed up in the documents you gave." He extends his hand, the envelope stops right under her nose. "Thought this might be important and needs to be read right away, so I took the liberty delivering it to you," he continues, a hint of sarcasm in his careful words.

Apparently the sarcasm does not escape her, as she snickers and takes the envelope with her free hand. "Well, _thank you_, Ackerman. Now go back to your room and have a nice sleep."

Misaki stands still despite her orders. His eyes are transfixed on her closed palm hiding the ring. He can't help but notices the lack of oppressing act whenever she busies herself with that ring; instead replaced with melancholic air. He knows Leviana isn't the type to nurture over-affectionate emotions (like she has so many times warned him) so for her to keep a memento, although hidden under that cravat of hers, is kind of... unusual. He flicks his eyes to her steely ones. "What is that ring?"

She seems a little surprised, but still she opens her palm and eyes her ring after putting the envelope down. "This? This is... my engagement ring." She snorts when the younger male shamelessly has a jawdrop. "What? I once had a family too, you know." Is it just him, or she is talking almost spitefully? "Not really a family, though. He's actually one of my squad member. Older but still listens to me as his superior. A complete opposite from someone I know here, I suppose."

She is clearly referring to him, but Misaki lets it slide aside. There's another pressing matter he needs to know. "What's... his name?"

"Erd. His name was... Erd."

It clicks in his mind immediately. Misaki has heard an old rumour about Leviana's love life. She guards the truth very carefully even now so the story is never confirmed, but they guess it must be one of the guys from her squad, since they spend everyday together. But her whole squad was terminated in one expedition, which prompted her to recruit half of the 104th trainee.

It means her lover is dead too.

Erd was her second in command.

"Surprised, Ackerman?" she sneers.

More than surprised—he is speechless.

.:.:.

With Erd it was easy. He was a good man, responsible, determined, and loyal. He follows her without question like he reads her mind, but he also gives feedback when required. He's not really talkative, but conversations with him was always comfortable and memorable. He kissed her goodnight gently. He respected her as the much honored Humanity's Strongest as well as remembers that she's just a normal woman.

When Erd asked her hand for marriage and offered the ring, she half-smiled and took his hand in hers. It was easy. No tears, no doubt, no anger.

With Misaki, it is anything but easy. He hides a short temper behind the stoic mask. He only listens to Ellen and to her need to protect the girl. He repeatedly speaks up to her in a not very polite manner. With Misaki, it's always doubt and anger (no, she refuses to cry over the very young, immature male, no matter the reason). Besides, she has to constantly compete with Ellen for his attention (though Ellen is still oblivious to this).

The hardest part is how much Misaki reminds her of herself. With Erd she can become human, strengthened by beautiful emotions—but with the half-oriental, she reverts back to the monster she has been once upon a time ago. Dark, ominous, weakened by ugly emotions.

He respects her as Humanity's Strongest because he knows the burden she shoulders, and he remembers she's just a human because she loses her defensive wall around him so easily. He respects her as his squad leader through bloodied fists and bruises during their far-too-serious spars, and he remembers she's just a woman through hungry kisses and rough touches behind closed doors.

He ignites a blazing cold fire in her, while Erd gave her warmth. That's how different they are.

Leviana knows Misaki will not give her a ring like Erd did, but now she dreams of herself wearing Erd's ring as a necklace and puts another ring on her finger. Somehow she knows it will be his—the band hugs her finger as beautifully as his arms drapes over her waist in her bed.

**-fin-**

**A/N: sorry, I'm not very satisfied with the ending. I can't explain what I want by comparing Leviana's relationship with Erd and with Misaki. I just hope you get a brief understanding about the two sides of a coin they cause to Leviana. And why it ends like that-that's because I don't even know where I'm taking this. At some point I wanted to make this painful and angsty but then the mood is gone completely and I settled for this. (Can't help the feeling that this could turn into a full series but I just can't-)**

**I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
